Till Forever More
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: Once Upon a Time a Chinese Fairy went to Japan and went to a certain city and started to command havoc... the havoc of love. YYY, SJ, BR, MM, MA, HO. A series of One-shots! Enjoy!
1. Yami and Yugi

Till Forever More

**Chinese Fairy:** Hello! I would like to thank you for clicking on this really bad fic of mine. And to also say this is dedicated to all my friends!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters! I only the plot and my name: Chinese Fairy.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **The date is January 29th and the Chinese Fairy's first victims are Yami and Yugi! She casts a spell on Yami making his love for his Hikari unbearable! He feels now is the time to tell Yugi how he feels… How will Yugi react!

**Chinese Fairy: **Now with the –crappy- powers vested in me… On to the Story!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Till Forever More

Prologue

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Winter, January 29th a dark morning in China, in the countryside, deep within the mountains a dark cavern slept a child fairy; she represented China; her name was simple. Chinese Fairy… she had blue and black hair, and a blue dress on.

After thousands of years she finally decides to wake up today. Slowly, her eyes flutter open and she sat up stretching her arms. 'Well… now that I woke up from that nap it is time to see my brother Japanese Fairy…' the child thought as she moved from her position on the rock and inhaled.

When she exhaled her wings appeared on her back and she stretched once again and flew out of the cave and into the dark morning of China. As she flew over China, the sun started to shine, and smile came upon her lips.

"China is so pretty. It should not be clouded with darkness…" she said as she made her way across the sea and to Japan…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The child, Chinese Fairy made her way to Mount Fuji and flew into the core of the mountain; when she got to the center she saw a red spiky-haired fairy with tattoos all over his body.

"Hello brother!" she exclaimed, Chinese Fairy flew into her brother's arms gave him a big hug. Japanese Fairy smiled at his sister and asked, "Had a nice slumber?" she nodded. Before he could ask her another question she asked him one. "Can I stay in Japan?" his eyebrow twitched and the very thought of her staying in Japan.

"Why?" he asked hesitantly, she frowned. "Because while I was flying over to Fuji-san I felt a city filled with hidden love and I want to fix that!" she said in a hyper way. He sighed, 'I know she won't take no for an answer… so.' He thought "Ok… just answer me one thing: which city is your next victim?"

She giggled at his question and replied: "Domino city…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 1:

The First Victim

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yami and Yugi both walked out of Domino high with their friends and made their way to the arcade. Yugi walked very close to Yami nearly touching him! When they got to the arcade Yami went to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Oh man! Every time he gets near me I feel so light headed… I feel for my Hikari, I felt love for him ever since I met him and now that I have my own body it has been even harder to hide these feelings for him!" Yami said to himself. _Here… let me help you…_ a voice in Yami's head. (Guess who?) Yami started to have a warm feeling sprout throughout his body and he felt his love for Yugi only increase…

When Yami came back from the bathroom everyone was watching Anzu (Tea) and Mai playing DDR (I don't own that!) Anzu was wining but at the end she let herself "slip up" and Mai won.

"Great game Mai!" exclaimed Anzu, Mai smiled and hugged Anzu. "Thank you for showing me how to play this game! I love it!" Mai exclaimed.

Anzu blushed and got off the DDR pad –with Mai still attached to her arm- for the next two players to play; "Yami!" called Yugi, he ran over to Yami's side and pulled him over to the pad set and stuck in two quarters. Yugi chose two-player mode and they started on a very hard song. "Paranoia!" Yugi was on HEAVY mode and Yami and on STANDARD mode.

During the game Chinese Fairy –she is invisible- saw that nothing was happening between the two so she pushed Yugi into Yami and they both fell off the pads and onto the floor.

"Oh my god, Yami! Are you okay?" asked Yugi as he got off Yami –who was enjoying the closeness between them. Yami nodded his head and said, "Yeah. I'm fine Yugi… what happened? You suddenly fell towards me!" he hid his warm feeling in his heart.

"Well… I was playing but then all of a sudden I just felt from behind someone push me." Responded Yugi. Jounouchi and Seto helped the pair up and Anzu and Mai went to grab some chairs and sat Yugi and Yami down.

Chinese Fairy who was hoping that her push would draw the two closer snarled and flew over to Yami and pointed her finger to his lower arm and there was a crack. "OW!" Yami quickly grabbed his left arm and winced.

"Yami what's wrong!" demanded Yugi as he looked at Yami's arm –he swore he heard a crack- and gently grabbed the arm and pulled it closer so he could examine it. "Yami… you broke your arm. I'm so sorry!" Yugi bowed his head as he hid his guilt of hurting the one he loves.

Yami shook his head; "No Yugi, there is no need to apologize! So I broke my arm. All I need to do is mend it and then it will be better in a while." Yugi nodded and pulled Yami to his feet.

"Guys see ya later. I'm taking Yami to the hospital." Shouted Yugi as he and Yami walked out the door to the arcade. "Be careful guys!" called back Anzu and Mai.

Yugi went to open the passenger car door for Yami, when Yami was seated Yugi strapped him in and ran to the other side and got into the driver seat and zoomed off…

Yugi parked in a loading zone and opened Yami's door and walked inside; they walked over to the main desk and Yugi said, "Excuse me! But can this man see a doctor? He broke his arm." Stated Yugi.

The nurse looked up and pointed to a room that had the bold letters "X-ray" then he said, "You can just say that Roger is asking a favor. You'll get it checked out faster." Yugi replied with a thanks and walk with Yami to the other side of the door.

There was a girl at the desk; she had blue and black hair (Guess who again?) "Hello! Will you just fill your name here and we will call you name A.S.A.P!" she said happily.

They stared at her for a moment then, Yugi signed his name on a clipboard then went to sit down. Yami sat down first followed Yugi, who sat so close to Yami, that there was no space between the pair. Yami's warm-hearted feeling came back quickly and a slight blush came across his cheeks.

"Ugh… Yami…?" asked Yugi. Yami made himself focus on his Hikari without blushing… he was losing focus. "Yes?" Yami replied as calmly as he could.

Yugi started to fidget and squirm. Yami supposedly got the idea… "I'll take you to tha bathroom now Yugi." Yugi shook his head vigorously "No! I don't need to go! I need to tell you something." Retorted Yugi.

"Yami… when your arm well… broke, I felt so guilty because I did that to you. And something in my heart made me well want to care for you more than well… a friend…" said Yugi; his head down with shame –shame because he knows that his love is forbidden…- Yami licked his upper lip and placed his hand on Yugi's chin to make the Hikari look at him in the eye.

"Yugi… I want to love you more than a friend…" Yugi looked shocked for a moment and then a big smile came upon his lips and he hugged Yami –careful of his broken arm- and even gave him a small kiss on the lips.

The nurse at the desk (Chinese Fairy) put two thumbs up and a light glow surrounded Yami's wounded arm and suddenly the pain was gone. Yami and Yugi parted from their kiss and Yami was now moving his arm. "It's not broken!" stated Yami as he wrapped arms around his Yugi.

"I'm so happy that your arm his healed! I bet it was magic…" Yugi said as he and Yami walked out of the hospital and out into the world…

While they were leaving; Yami's name on the clipboard disappeared and the Chinese Fairy went out into the world as well to find her next victim…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chinese Fairy: Well there is the first chappy! I hope you enjoyed the fic! Please read and review! And hope you enjoy my other fics… Ja Ne!


	2. Bakura and Ryou

Till Forever More (Chapter: 2)

**Chinese Fairy:** I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I was having writers block! Well thank you to **jemu, KitsuneChan8888888, katie-devil! **All of you left such supporting reviews and just for you three I will update this fic! I love ya guys! (glomps)

**Jemu:** sorry for not updating in a while but here it is!

**KitsuneChan88888888: **I am glade you enjoyed it! Hehe

**Katie-devil:** thank you for reviewing my horrible fic!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own the plot and the name: Chinese Fairy!

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Now the date is: February 3The Chinese fairy strikes again! This time she curses Ryou! If the one doesn't tell him he loves "Wo Ai Ni" he will fall into an eternal sleep! What will Bakura do!

**Chinese Fairy: **Now that everything is taken care of… With the –crappy- powers vested in me as a crappy writer… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Till Forever More

Chapter: 2

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

February 3, still winter, snow gently falling to earth; as the snow falls, Japan looks like a heaven on earth… but ever since Chinese Fairy came to Domino City everything has been crazy! Lovers who were in spats are now hand in hand again. Also people who had crushes suddenly have the courage to say to their secret admirers "Wo Ai Ni!" (In Chinese that means: "I love you.")

Everyone was in love, even Ryou Bakura, Who was shy and nervous around everyone, -except his friends- was in love… sad thing is no one knows who is the lucky girl is! That is until the Chinese Fairy comes and fixes it!

It was now time for everyone to sleep, Ryou was no exception, and he tucked himself into his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ten minutes later, Chinese Fairy and Japanese Fairy appeared at the foot of Ryou's bed. "Brother! He loves someone, but I can't find out who it is!" Chinese Fairy complained and she stomped her right foot onto the floor. Ryou didn't wake up but he stirred.

"Shh! Okay, okay… I'll check his dreams and see what I can get…" replied Japanese Fairy. His sister smiled at this and agreed. "Okay!" she chirped.

The boy fairy exhaled and closed his eyes, one moment he was right beside his sister and the next he was in Ryou's dreams…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_In Ryou's Dreams_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Blood… Ryou Bakura was drowning in blood the his Yami has shed, Ryou was struggling to stay afloat and was slowly sinking into the pool of blood that is surrounding him… "Help! Please someone help me… pl…ease…"

He was getting tired of struggling and allowing himself to fall into darkness… 'No one will care that I die… why struggle?' he thought as the blood filled into his lungs.

"RYOU!" called an angel's voice, 'Who is that… he sounds so familiar to me…' Ryou was about to die when someone dived into the blood pool and swam to him and brining him back out of the pool. This Angel of Mercy flew to a cloud that managed to hold them both and gave Ryou CPR.

A moment later Ryou was coughing out all the blood in his lungs… Once finished he looked at the angel noticed that the said angel had black wings and sliver hair like himself… "Ba… Bakura…?"

The angel smiled a kind smiled and said, "I almost lost you my love…" he leaned forward and gave Ryou a small and passionate kiss. The two parted and Bakura and Ryou said at the same time… "Wo Ai Ni…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_End of Dream_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Japanese Fairy was thrown out of Ryou's dreams and landed in the air due to his wings saving him from the floor. Chinese fairy was excited now. "So... Who is it!" she demanded in a soft voice.

He smirked and replied… "Yami Bakura…"

Chinese Fairy squealed with joy and started to lightly jump up and down. "So what do you plan to do with him now?" asked Japanese Fairy as his wings disappeared and he walked over to Ryou's side.

"I'm going to poison him." She stated simply. His eyes widen with fear. "What! You're going to kill him? How could you! I will not let you take away a human life for the hell of it!" Japanese Fairy snapped. Chinese Fairy winced and replied hotly, "I will not kill him! I will just make him sleep forever if his love dose not says to him "Wo Ai Ni!" so please calm down!"

"I still don't know…" he said in an uneasy tone; she sighed and replied "Look. If Bakura doesn't say he loves Ryou I'll take off the curse!" he agreed to this and allowed her to unleash the poison into Ryou's blood stream…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ryou woke up the next morning feeling like shit… "Why dose my head hurt so much?" he asked himself; he tried to get out of bed but he fell onto the floor. "Oww…" He tried to get up from his spot on the floor but no use.

"Help…" he slammed his head on the wooden floor with a thud, he groaned. There was a knock on the door and Bakura came into the room. "You know that the ceiling downstairs is so thin that I can hear you?" he asked calmly.

"Could you please help me up? My body won't move and it hurts to move as well." Stated Ryou as he tried to get up again; this time he got to his knees but he fell again and almost hit the mirror but Bakura ran over and caught him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bakura asked as he placed Ryou in the bed and sat down the end. "I don't know… all I did was get ready for bed and fell asleep. AHH!" screamed Ryou as a pain like no other shot through his body. He shut his eyes tight and said "HELP ME BAKURA!" Bakura was now worried.

"Shh… I'm right here… I'll go call the 911!" he ran downstairs and picked up the phone. "Hello! I need an ambulance! PLEASE JUST HURRY-" another scream came from Ryou's room and Bakura raced back up, dropping the phone.

Ryou's fists were clenched on the sheets and he was shaking. Before he fell into unconsciousness, he said once more, "Help… me… Bakura…" and his eyelids shut.

"RYOU!" after that cry everything was dead silent…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ryou was taken to the hospital and Bakura was with him all the way. He even went so far as to steal handcuffs from a security guard and cuffed his and Ryou's hands together!

Unfortunately the guard has an extra key and took the handcuffs off. "Listen Mr. Bakura… you may stay with him as long as you don't try to wake him or talk to him." Stated the nurse, "Yes! Okay anything!" replied Bakura. The nurse walked out of the room and Bakura sat down on a chair next to Ryou.

"Why did this happen to you? You are to kind and sweet for this to happen to you…" whispered Bakura as he fell into slumber.

Japanese Fairy walked into the room undetected by the tomb robber and made his way to Bakura and placed a hand on his forehead. "Relax… I'm here to help you…" he inhaled and entered Bakura's dreams…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_In_ _Bakura's Dreams_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A summer day… Bakura walk holding someone under a Sakura tree, the person he was holding was Ryou…? Japanese Fairy walked over to Bakura and Ryou and sat down next to them.

"Hello… who are you?" asked Ryou, Bakura smiled at Ryou's kindness. "I am a Fairy and I've come to tell you something important!" stated Japanese Fairy. The two looked at each other then back to Japanese Fairy.

"What is wrong?" questioned Bakura; Japanese Fairy took in a deep breath, "Ryou… in reality has a curse on him. That is why he is hurting; the only way to save him from an eternity of slumber is for you, Bakura to tell him "Wo Ai Ni" which means, "I love you" in Chinese…"

Bakura looked at Japanese Fairy shocked, "But… how do you know all of this?" the Fairy sadly smiled and replied, "Just save him before he is lost forever…"

Japanese Fairy walked away from the two and disappeared into nothingness.

"I have to save you…" whispered Bakura he let go of his lover and demanded to wake up right then and there!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_End of Dream_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bakura's eyes shot open and he looked around to make sure that no one would hear what he was about to say.

He gazed down at the sleeping Ryou and started to talk. "Ryou, ever since I met you, you have been so kind to me and I just have been so cruel; I know that I have been mean, but I have feelings for you that I've never felt before…

"Ryou, Wo Ai Ni…" murmured Bakura as a tear slowly caressed his cheek. Ryou's eyes snapped opened and his breathing quickened; Bakura was about to call a nurse but what he saw next made him gasp. A black aura was slowly coming out of Ryou's body…

As the last of the darkness left his body, Ryou's breathing subsided and his eyes closed and reopened, "B… Bakura…?" he whispered shaking slightly. Bakura grasped Ryou's hand and smiled, "My love… I thought you were going to leave me."

Ryou smiled and replied, "I would never leave you… how can I leave the one I love…?"

Bakura smiled and leaned in to kiss his love, Ryou kissed back softly and the two parted after a moment. They both smiled and said at the same time, "Wo Ai Ni…!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Chapter 2 (ende)**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy:** Well that was ended abruptly! But I hope that you all liked it! If you wish to flame then do so. But I will have hurt feelings! The next chapter will go to Malik and Marik! I hope everyone will enjoy that one as soon as I get it up! Please bear with me! I have a lot of problems that keep me from my fics but I'll try to get them all done! I swear! Please again pardon my errors and mistakes. I suck! So does this story… well Ja Ne!


End file.
